Sombra del Recuerdo
by Lord Karyatoz
Summary: Una narración de los recuerdos de Reiji, Desde que sus padres mueren hasta la muerte de Aki. Reiji s POV


**Sombra del Recuerdo**

Empecé a dejar de ir a clases. ¿Por qué lo iba a hacer? Si me parecía una manera de decir que estaba agradecido con ambos, cuando empezaba a odiarlos de una manera que pensé que jamás llegaría a sentir. Me quedaba encerrado en mi habitación todo el día, por qie no quería verles la cara, ni aguantar a ése imbécil que se hacía llamar mi padre. Y no salía, a pesar de escuchar los gritos de mi madre en la puerta.

- Reiji… ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Antes eras un niño estupendo!

- ¡Cállate!- le grité desde dónde me había ocultado en mi cuarto, a oscuras.

- ¡Ya no me importa!- escuchaba los gritos de ese viejo- ¡Cúlpate a ti misma, a ver si así te sientes mejor!

Odiaba a ese imbécil ingrato y a sus gritos constantes. Pero lo había soportado desde que tenía 6 años. Y lo había hecho por qué siempre quise que mamá fuera feliz, por que pensé que ella sí me quería. Pero, aquella vez que el llegó borracho y me amenazó con la botella de licor rota, y ella había huido, me había demostrado lo contrario. Odiaba más a mi padre por hacerme detestar a la madre a la que tanto tiempo había querido.

- Reiji… Por favor…

Y yo, oculto entre las sábanas de mi cama, sólo podía pensar, con lágrimas en mis ojos…" ¡ojala se mueran y se pudran en el infierno!"

Y Dios, siendo la primera vez que me escuchaba en los 17 años que tenía de existencia, y 17 años en los que había sufrido esa tortura, me concedió lo que había pedido en aquella noche de locura. A las siete de la noche de ese día, mis padres murieron en un accidente de coche.

Obviamente no derramé ni una lágrima por ellos. No lo merecían, por que habían dedicado su existencia a hacer miserable la mía, cuando yo era solamente un crío.

- Mira que morir sus dos padres en un accidente…- escuchaba durante el funeral de aquellos dos- Pobre chico… Tener que sufrir tanto siendo tan joven- ¿Y quién había dicho que en ese momento yo estaba sufriendo? Es más, me parecía que incluso me daban ganas de reír- Sólo es un chaval de instituto.

- ¿Y ahora quién va a cuidar de él?

- Reiji…- dijo una voz. No miré hacia la persona que me estaba hablando, perdido en mis pensamientos. Además, lo que dijera me tenía sin cuidado.

- Lo mejor es que no te quedes aquí a solas…- dijo, con una sonrisa de hipócrita. Me estaban echando, obviamente.- Tu prima Aki vive en Tokio. ¿Por qué no intentas contactar con ella?

No había visto a Aki desde la secundaria. Todos en mi familia me echaban… Tendrían que morirse todos…

Unos días después, me fui a Tokio con lo único que consideraba importante para mí. Una vieja mochila, y mi ropa. Cuándo salí de la estación de los trenes, unos ojazos marrones me estaban mirando, y una pequeña niña con dos coletas en el cabello me estaba observando. De algún modo su rostro me recordaba al de Aki.

- ¡¿Reiji?!- dijo una voz que no reconocí, pero en cuanto volteé a mirar, vi a Aki que tomaba la mano de la niña, mientras me decía: ¡Cuánto tiempo!

Aki estaba en el instituto la última vez que nos vimos. Mi familia era un grupo de seres humanos inmundos a los sólo les importaba el dinero y la posición, por lo que escuché mucho acerca de lo que había pasado con ella. La abandonaron en Tokio cuando dio a luz a la hija de su novio. Y esos cerdos lo consideraron una deshonra para la familia y se fueron distanciando de ella. Y eso era lo que estaban haciendo conmigo también. Y la seguí a su casa. Después de todo, no tenía ningún sitio dónde quedarme.

- ¡Reiji! ¡Es hora de cenar!

- No tengo hambre.

La mayoría de mi trato con ella era de ésa manera. Nunca había conseguido abrirme a otra persona, y el sentimiento más común en mí era el odio. Así que no me iba a dejar ganar tan fácilmente. Ella intentaba hacer su relación conmigo más amigable, y aunque yo empezaba a sentir afecto por ella, había algo en mí que no me dejaba en paz, y eso era su pequeña hija, Rin. Después de saberla historia sabía que Rin podría haber estado mejor, y ella sólo la haría sufrir debido a que no tenía a su padre cerca. Había vivido mucho tiempo bajo esa opresión y no podía dejar que alguien inocente cayera en ese problema de nuevo. Así que no pude aguantarlo más, y se lo pregunté una noche.

- Reiji- me dijo, mientras yo caminaba hacia ella con mi toalla en la mano.

- ¿Por qué elegiste dar a luz?- le pregunté secamente, con ganas de herirla.- ¡Querías chantajear al padre para que se casara contigo?- le volví a preguntar, ante su sorprendida mirada. ¿Y qué esperaba? Una madre como ella… ¡Sólo sería una carga para esa niña!

- _Con Rin…_- me dijo ella sonriendo, con la toalla alrededor de su pelo- _La verdad es que él quería que yo abortara…_

Y esa respuesta me dejó totalmente helado. No supe que responder, y fue como si el mundo que yo creía el real se hubiera destruido de un momento a otro. Y entonces, ése mismo día me encontré llorando en mi habitación… Ojala mi madre hubiera sido como Aki…Habría tenido el coraje de enfrentarse a esa situación, y yo no habría tenido que soportar el odio de mis padres… Podría haber tenido una familia feliz como la de los demás niños…

La puerta dio un chirrido al abrirse, mientras la hija de Aki, Rin, entraba en mi habitación, aún soñolienta y abrazando a su oso de peluche. Y yo volteé a verla cuando las lágrimas seguían escapando de mis ojos, y ella se percató de eso.

Mientras yo la veía, aún llorando, ella se sentó a mi lado, y extendió su pequeña manito hacia mi rostro… Y entonces, tomó mi cabeza y me abrazó, y terminé desahogándome en su pecho… Qué vergüenza… Me había consolado una cría de cinco años.

Y al día siguiente, ella no se me despegaba. Cuándo bajamos ambos a la cocina, en dónde Aki preparaba el desayuno.

- ¡Oh!- dijo ella, mientras nos miraba a ambos.- Así que ahí estabas Rin. ¿Cuándo te has colado a la cama de Reiji?

Y parecía que la cría se había encariñado conmigo, pues me sonreía y me abrazaba, cómo si yo fuera un oso de peluche nuevo para ella.

- Vaya…- dijo Aki- Normalmente le asustan los extraños… ¿Qué hechizo le has echado?

Nada tan ridículo como un hechizo, de verdad.

- No he hecho nada, de verdad…- le dije. Como si yo fuera a…

Pero desde ese momento nuestra relación cambió. Debido a lo que había pasado con Rin, empecé a bajar más al salón, y mi relación con las dos fue mejorando mucho. Tanto que pude volver al instituto.

- Toma el almuerzo.- me decía- Tengo que trabajar hasta tarde otra vez. ¿Puedes ir a recoger a Rin hoy?

- Claro- le contesté, mientras me anudaba las zapatillas.

- Sale sobre las tres.

- Sin problema. Voy a preparar la cena también.

- Ten cuidado- le dijo a su hija, mientras la besaba en la mejilla y ella se reía.

Yo las observaba sonriendo, pero de pronto me vi atrapado en el abrazo que me dio Aki.

- Tú también.

Y me sonrió. Yo adoraba esa sonrisa. ¿Qué pasaba conmigo? No me reconocía a mí mismo. Llegué a un punto en el que me había vuelto adicto a esa sonrisa. Y deseaba gustarle a Aki más que a todas las cosas. ¿Era esto lo que llaman amor? Nunca lo había experimentado, y era una sensación cálida y reconfortante. La quería demasiado. Y ya no la veía como mi prima, sino como una mujer, hermosa y cautivadora, amable y deseosa de ser amada, buena madre y encantadora. Pero no esperé lo que iba a pasar pronto.

- ¿Adoptarme legalmente?- le pregunté, mientras Rin, a quién recién habíamos bañado estaba en mi regazo mientras yo le secaba el pelo.

- Habría que pensarlo- me dijo seriamente- Cuando crezcas y empieces una carrera, sería mejor que tuviese algo parecido a una madre.

Yo no atiné a responder nada en ese momento. Y después dije lo único que se me ocurrió.

- Perdóname. Es que ha sido tan de repente…

- ¡No, no!- me dijo ella, también negando con las manos- Yo te debería pedir disculpas por sugerírtelo tan a la ligera. Después de todo, aún debes tener a tus padres en mente.

Ése no era el problema. ¿A quién le importaban esos malditos viejos? No, el verdadero problema era que yo jamás la podría ver como mi madre. Y si me adoptaba, nunca me podría casar con ella… Aunque al final me adoptó.

Eso creó en mí la necesidad de crecer y salir adelante rápidamente. Quería ser un adulto ya. Me dediqué a estudiar como un endemoniado, consiguiendo las mejores notas del salón y de mi promoción, haciendo que muchas recomendaciones por parte de mis profesores llegaran a los oídos de algunas empresas, y por fin, conseguí trabajo de contador en una empresa. Y ése era mi gran logro. Debía alegrar a Aki, ahora que había enfermado.

- ¡Me han ofrecido trabajo de contador en una empresa! ¡Por fin voy a poder pagarme la universidad y sacarme una carrera! Ahora que tengo un trabajo de verdad, ya no vas a tener que trabajar tanto- le decía a Aki, que estaba sentada en su cama, mientras Rin dormía en su regazo.- Sé que debes estar agotada por todo lo que has pasado.

- Um- me dijo ella- Gracias.

Y por fin las cosas… Y entonces ella empezó a toser.

- ¿Estás bien?- le pregunté preocupado.

- Sí, sí…- me dijo- No te preocupes.

Y no pude contenerme y la abracé con toda mi fuerza.

- ¿Reiji?- me dijo ella sorprendida.

- Aki-san- le dije- has hecho muchísimo por mí todos estos meses. Ahora me toca a mí cuidar de ti…. Por favor, confía en mí.

Y nos separamos. Y nos quedamos viendo, mientras ella aún sostenía la mano en su boca, como si fuera a llorar. Esa visión era tan adorable, que mi cabeza se inclinó sólo por instinto, y aunque ella empezó una débil resistencia, no pudo conmigo y terminamos besándonos.

Yo ya no era un niño. Era un adulto. Aki-san… La amaba.

Y ese beso me supo a gloria. Y en la noche de ese día, Aki-san me enseñó todo lo que necesitaba saber sobre los placeres de la carne. Es maravilloso hacer eso con la persona con amas. Y así pasaron varios días, en los que con orgullo, podía decir que Aki-san era mi mujer. Y yo, afortunadamente, me había convertido en su hombre. Y me di cuenta, que por primera vez en mi vida… era feliz.

- ¿Y bien Aki-san?- el dije uno de esos días, en los que me había comprado un terno para poder asistir bien vestido a mi trabajo- ¿Me ves raro?

- Qué bonito…- me dijo ella, totalmente sonrojada- Estás precioso…

Y entonces se echó a reír en el mueble en el cual estaba sentada.

- ¡Que va! ¡En realidad sí que estás raro!

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!- le dije.

- Es que…- dijo ella, aún riendo- Cómo lo único que te ponías antes era el uniforme de instituto, verte trajeado ahora es… ¡No te pega nada!

Y en ese momento, me eché sobre ella y le dije al oído.

- Venga…¿Por qué sólo me tratas como un adulto cuando es de noche?

Ella quedó muy ruborizada y sólo me dijo:

-¡Venga ya!, dense prisa o van a llegar tarde.

- ¡Vamos Rin!- dije yo.

Y así, comenzó mi rutina de acompañar a Rin todos los días hacia el colegio, mientras yo me iba al trabajo, y por las tardes estudiaba en el instituto.

Y esa noche, pasó algo raro. Mientras Aki-san y yo estábamos en la cama, amándonos, la sentí rara, cansada, por lo que paré.

- ¿Aki-san? Si no te encuentras bien, podemos parar y…

- No…- me dijo ella- Sigue…

- No- me puse fuerte, y me eché al lado de ella, recostándola sobre mi pecho.- ¿Has ido a ver al médico, no? ¿Qué te ha dicho?

- Es el pulmón- me contestó ella- Parece que se me ha inflamado por varias zonas… Me ha dicho que tome la medicina y descanse.

- Entonces no podemos hacerlo- le dije, aunque ya lo habíamos hecho.- Es mejor asegurarse de que mejoras.-La abrace más fuerte y empecé a acariciarle su cabello- Sé una buena niña y tómate unos días libres trabajo, ¿Vale?

Y entonces, cuando me dieron mi primera paga, compré tres boletos hacia Okinawa en un tren, para pasar unas vacaciones con mi familia. Fueron muy divertidos debido a que era la primera vez que íbamos con Rin al mar.

Y un día, cuándo ella escribía los nombres de nosotros en la arena, el mar borró el nombre de Aki, pero Rin y yo lo volvimos a escribir, mucho más grande que antes.

Y ese día, mientras ambos volvíamos tomados de la mano, caminando por el muelle, mientras Rin corría delante de nosotros, Aki me hizo una pregunta extraña.

- Reiji- me dijo, agarrándome la mano más fuerte- ¿Podrías proteger a Rin, por favor?

La miré extrañado.

- No- le respondí. Y ella me miró totalmente sorprendida. Y la abracé.- No sólo a Rin- le prometí- También te protegeré con todas mis fuerzas…

- Reiji…

- ¡Qué malos!- decía Rin-¡Yo también quiero un abrazo!

Y entonces, fue un mes después, que me di cuenta que mi felicidad no iba a durar.

- ¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME DIJISTE NADA?!

Estaba en el hospital, al lado de Aki, y recién me había enterado que mi amada tenía cáncer de pulmón, una maldita enfermedad mortal.

- El médico me dijo cuánto costaría- me dijo ella, echada en la cama- Con el dinero que me costaría vivir medio año más, mi hija podría vivir tres años…

- ¿Pero qué dices?- le recriminé- ¿Sólo por el dinero? Yo también estoy trabajando. De todos modos… ¡No tienes que preocuparte por eso! ¡Te lo suplico Aki-san! ¡Hazte el tratamiento!

Aki aceptó hacerse el tratamiento. Y yo nunca más he podido desplegar tal esfuerzo en mi trabajo cómo el que hice aquella vez. Y cuando llevaba a Rin, ella no tenía ni idea. Su peine, estaba enredado con muchos de sus cabellos. ¿Era por la medicación?

Náuseas constantes y escalofríos… Estaba atacando todas las partes de su cuerpo… Hace que se le caiga el pelo… Y la hace menos resistente.

"Ya ha llegado al hígado por metástasis" "La probabilidad de que sobreviva es…"

- Reiji…- la voz de R in resonó en mi mente.- ¿Se va a morir mi mamá?

Y en ese momento, todo el dolor cayó en mi cuerpo como si un camión me hubiera partido el cuerpo en dos. La abracé llorando mientras le decía:

- ¡No se va a morir! ¡Estoy seguro de que se pondrá bien! ¡Y volverá con nosotros!

Dos meses después… Su cantidad de indicadores tumorales no ha descendido en lo más mínimo…

- Reiji…- me decía su voz, y yo me aterrorizaba por que parecía agonizante.- Quiero irme a casa…- y me extendía su mano, débil.

- Sí- le dije yo, mientras se la estrechaba y se la besaba- Vámonos a casa. Vamos a nuestro querido hogar…

Rin estaba aprendiendo a hacer origami por su cuenta, y cuando Aki-san volvió a la casa, la recibió con una pequeña grulla de papel.

- ¡Jeje! ¡Qué bonito!- le decía. Su dulce voz se había convertido en un murmullo bajo y lamentable, pero aún guardaba la calidez de siempre.- Lo has doblado muy bien…

- ¿No vas a ir al hospital?- le preguntaba Rin.

- Tranquila- le dijo ella- Siempre voy a estar a tu lado…

Y yo quedaba destrozado ante esas imágenes. Los días habían perdido interés para mí, y mi vida se había llenado de un vacío que nada podría llenarlo.

Desde entonces, Rin no dejó de hacer grullas de papel. Creía que si hacía miles de ellas, su mamá no moriría.

Hasta que un día, llegué a la casa, y estaba tan oscura, que me asustó. Un espasmo me recorrió el cuerpo y abrí con violencia la puerta de la sala, y encontré a Rin mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos, que había perdido vida en ese momento. A su lado, el cuerpo de su madre yacía, cubierto por muchas grullas de papel. Y al lado, una nota:

"Perdóname… Perdóname… por morir"

- ¡AKI-SAN!

Fueron los días más horribles de mi vida. Estuve a punto de suicidarme muchas veces, pero el rostro de Rin siempre me lo impidió. Y entonces, sacando fuerzas de no sé dónde, logré salir adelante. Por Rin, y por que la promesa que le hice a Aki-san marcaría el rumbo de mi vida a partir de ese instante.

Estoy al frente del mar en estos momentos. Y Rin está a mi lado.

Cuando se para frente al mar de esa manera, me recuerda mucho a su madre.

- ¡Qué raro!- me dijo- Cuándo veo el mar, me dan ganas de ir a casa…

Y yo sólo puedo sonreírle y ver el mar también.

Jamás dejaré que alguien le haga daño. Es un recuerdo de Aki-san… mi querida hija… Rin…

_Te amo…_

* * *

_Bueno, éste es mi fic para la mejor serie de todos los tiempos, según mi opinión. Espero que no sean duros con sus comentarios. Aunque acepto de todo._

_Gracias por leer Sombra del Recuerdo!_

_Lord Karyatoz._


End file.
